Catty & Gumball & Flamehead & Fangboy & I
by Evilwhiskers
Summary: After being forced to move to a in-the-middle-of-no-where town, Fionna has to learn to deal with bullies (who need their asses kicked), popular kids (who need to learn their place), and weirdos (who need to stay away). But amongst all the generic stereotypes, are genuine friends - It's just about finding the right ones.


**Author's Notes****: Hi guys! After finishing 'Fionna's Mistake' I felt compelled to bring something else out. I do want to do a sequel to it but I'd like to try out this idea first. Review, Favourite, and Follow if you liked! Thank you!**

Fionna sighed as she stared up at the building. It was wrecked, it was old, it was skanky, and it was gross. It was the stereotypical high school which you found funny in the movies, but was sickening in real life.

She gritted her teeth. She didn't even want to be here. It was ridiculous! Why?! Why would anyone move to a dump like this? It was the kind of town you saw along the side of a motorway and thought, 'Thank god I don't live there.'

She blew her blonde hair out her face. She felt dumb, and kind of humiliated. She looked down. Her blue jumper was oversized, baggy, and the sleeves were too long, her plain blue shirt which couldn't be seen from the outside was okay, her trainers suddenly looked very dirty, and her skirt seemed WAY too short, and she longed for her dungarees, and her brother's garage, the smell of oil and sawdust.

But no, Finn decided it was time for change, so it was 'Bye England!' and 'Hello America.'

Again, she realised too late another thing that guaranteed her immediate plummet to the bottom of the social heap. Her accent was going to alienate her even more.

She turned, hoping for a way of escape, but she was met with the smiling face of her brother. She turned back, and, once again, looked at the sign above the entrance.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered under her breath, before once again turning to her brother.

"Finn, why is it called Aaa?"

He laughed. "It's The Academy of Alternative Education."

She stared up at the sign which once, she imagined, would've looked quite smart, but all the letters had slowly fallen off, and no one had bothered to replace them, so all that remained was Aaa.

"What's alternative education, anyway?"

He laughed again. "Stop asking so many questions, Fi. Just go into the office like I told you, and they'll give you a schedule and get someone to show you around, okay?"

She nodded and slung her blue rucksack over her shoulder, before entering the main building. She walked through the strangely eerie and quiet hallways, looking at the graffiti and posters on the blue walls. She hurried, as she didn't want to get caught in the crowds.

Spotting a glass door at the end of the corridor, she ran and opened it, and entered a room with three women sitting at desks. She took a breath and then spoke, trying to sound as calm as possible, and keep any nervousness out of her voice.

"Um . . . Hi."

One of the women looked up and smiled.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Um . . . My names Fionna. I transferred here on scholarship."

She smiled again. "That's great! What was your scholarship for?"

Fionna blushed. "Well . . . English, actually. I wrote a play and applied for a scholarship with it."

The woman was very enthusiastic. "If I could just have your details, then I'll find your schedule. Give me a second . . . Here we go!" She brandished a sheet of paper in Fionna's face.

"Lunch is at 12:15 since you started late, and then just proceed to all your classes as usual. Thank you and have a great, great day!"

Fionna smiled and walked out. As soon as she was out of that room, she dropped the smile. The woman's enthusiasm was annoying.

"Wait! Wait . . . Fionna! Wait!"

Fionna turned sharply. No one, apart from the crazy secretary, knew her name yet.

A girl with short, messy, choppy hair was running after her. The mousey blonde was screaming her name like her life depended on it.

"What?"

The girl finally caught up to Fionna. After a moment bent over, catching her breath back, she straightened up, stuck her hand out, grinned, and spoke.

"Hi. I'm Catherine. Folks call me Cake."

Fionna looked around. If she got murdered by this crazy chick right now, no one would ever know . . .; What if they never found her body?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cake.

"Treetrunks sent me to meet you. She forgot, initially, but all transfer students are supposed to have a guide. I'm in all your classes 'cept English."

Fionna frowned.

"Firstly, who the hell is Treetrunks?"

Cake laughed. "I like you! You're funny! Anyways, Treetrunks is the head secretary here. The crazy one?"

Fionna smiled. Maybe Cake was okay. Then she frowned again.

"Also, aren't you older than me?"

It was true. The girl was almost half a foot taller than her, and she had certainly been more lucky in the chest department.

Cake blushed. "Yeah, well, I'm not proud of it but they're forcing me to retake a year."

Fionna laughed. "Well . . . that's okay. We get all our lessons together, so, that's a bonus!"

Cake smiled. "Yeah, you seem awesome. Anyway, do you wanna come sit with me at kunch?"

Fionna thought for a moment, before nodding.

Cake smiled. "Great! What's after lunch?"

"Oh! Uh . . ." she trailed off as she looked at her sheet of paper. "Music!"

Cake groaned.

"You okay?" Fionna bit her lip.

Cake nodded.

"Yeah, it's just . . . . Music . . . I have the worst class," she said, looking grumpy, before smiling at Fionna, "But now I have you in my class, I'm sure it'll be better!"

**A/N:**** There you go! Thank you for reading, it's really, really, appreciated, and like I've mentioned before, please excuse my terrible spelling and grammar. Thank you! ^_^**


End file.
